Hurón y Teclas Negras
by Lily Scarlett Jones Kirkland
Summary: Y así, que inicie la operación, "Hurón y Teclas Negras", también llamada: "espiemos a Gilbert en su cita, grabemoslo, caguemonos de risa y subasmoslo a internet" Contiene, PRUAUS, SPAMANO y FRANADA


Este es un fic con parejas PRUAUS, SPAMANO y FRANADA.

Espero que les guste, por cierto, perdonen las faltas de ortografía en los idiomas, fueron hechas con traductor (Aquí una inútil que no tiene ni idea de francés, alemán o cualquier otro idioma que no sea español o inglés :D)

P.D. Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Que disfruten del prólogo n_n.

* * *

—Hey, Gilbert, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche de ayer? —Le preguntaba Francis.

—Tío, se nos hizo de lo más extraño que te fueras —Afirmó Antonio.

—O vamos, dejen el interrogatorio, estoy con una maldita cruda de anoche... —Decía el albino.

—Oh claro, anoche bebiste mucho, no sé cómo no me acordé, a ya sé porque: ¡Por qué te fuiste del bar! —muy bien, ya no eran preguntas, eran regaños de parte del rubio, y el español no se quedaba atrás.

—Gilbert, no estarás pensando en dejar el Bad Trío Friends, ¿Verdad?, porque si es así déjame decirte, tío, que no te vas a deshacer de nosotros. Además...

—¡No es eso! —Lo interrumpió Gilbert— jamás lo haría, somos cómo hermanos...

—¿Cómo? Mon ami(amigo mío), te diré que después de tanto juntos somos hermanos... Con diferente sangre pero, Merde, vous savez ce que je veux dire! (¡Mierda, tú sabes a lo que me refiero!).

-Bueno, ya entendí, sólo es que yo... yo...

-Ya no digas más -Dijo Antonio, interrumpiendo también como lo había hecho Francis- entiendo lo que pasa, ahora piensas que no somos lo suficientemente awesomes para estar contigo, eso es caer muy bajo y créeme que duele -Se le podían ver unas falsas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, und lass mich Fick dich fertig das verdammte Satz! (¡Jódete y déjame terminar la maldita oración!) es que creo que estoy... en...en...en... Verdammt, kann ich nicht sagen (Maldita sea, no puedo ni decirlo)yo, ¡ME ENAMORÉ!, ¡YA, LO DIJE, ESTOY ENAMORADO!.

—No...—Dijeron los interrogantes al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

—Amigo, si estas bromeando serás el mayor gilipollas del planeta —Una mirada por parte del prusiano, no, no era la de "caíste", no era una de las más raras de él: la seria.

—Oh mi Dios... No es broma —Antonio y Francis se quedaron viendo hasta que de pronto...

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Es bonita?

—¿La conocemos?

—¿Es un él o un ella?

—¿Ya tuvieron su primera cita?

—¿Ya te le declaraste? —Los dos lo agobiaban con sus preguntas una tras otra sin parar.

—¡Ya cállense de una puta vez! Está bien se los diré: Es un él, lo conocen, ya me le declaré y ayer tuvimos nuestra sexta cita, ya somos novios oficialmente. Ya, ¿Contentos?

—No, ¿Quién es?.

—...Es Roderich.

—oh por Dios, tío felicitaciones, estoy muy contento por ustedes.

—Yo también, mon ami, pero nos hubieras dicho antes y te habríamos ayudado, ya sabes, ya estarías repartiéndole amour (amor) en tu cama —El aludido volteo la cabeza a otro lado, sonrojado por el comentario, él sí que amaba a Roderich, pero no quería obligarlo a nada y menos a las ideas de su pervertido amigo.

—Por eso mismo no les pedí ayuda —Decía con la cabeza aun volteada, cuando vio el reloj y rápido recordó que no debería estar ahí en ese momento —o mein Gott! (o mi Dios) ¡Me tengo que ir, Roderich me está esperando! —Corrió a por sus llaves para ir a recoger a su amado se despidió y salió de la casa.

—que te vaya bien, Don Juan.

—Mon ami Antonitte, hay veces que no entiendo tus expresiones.

—y yo pocas veces entiendo tu idioma, aunque le entiendo más que al alemán, eso seguro, ¡Coño, no sé ni cómo lo pueden pronunciar!.

—Bueno, cómo sea, pero piénsalo, Mon petit Gilbertte(mi pequeño Gilbert) ya es todo un hombre... Snif, pareciera ayer que apenas y buscábamos cómo ver pornografía sin que nuestros padres se enteraran.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, que nostalgia... Bueno, ¿Quieres ir a espiarlo en su cita?.

—Merde, pensé que nunca lo dirías, ¡Vamos!

—Pues mueve tu culo y toma las llaves del automóvil.

—claro que si —Ya se acercaban a la puerta pero el ojiazul se acordó de algo muy importante— Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo — al cabo de unos minutos, Francis volvió con una cámara digital de alta definición y, cómo no, dos botellas de vino tinto y dos copas —¿Qué, no podemos ir a espiar a nuestro mejor amigo de toda la vida aun sabiendo que se enojará y que no es de nuestra incumbencia con dos botellas del mejor vino?

—Tío, no iba a decir eso, iba a decir cómo coño no se me ocurrió a mí y porque mierda no traes una botella de Jersey también.

—Cállate y ayúdame con las botellas —Y así comenzó la nueva misión de Francis y Antonio llamada: "documental del hurón y teclas negras"... o también "Espíen a Gilbert en su cita con Roderich sin que los vean, grábenlo y luego cagarse de risa y subirlo a Facebook"

* * *

Bueeeeno, es el prólogo del fic n_n, espero que les haya gustado, de ser así, les pido, si no es molestia, que dejen un review.


End file.
